


Too Many Surprises #6

by Rahenna



Series: Becoming Suzubishi [17]
Category: Gakuen Heaven 2 ~Double Scramble~
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahenna/pseuds/Rahenna
Summary: Tomo's bad luck escalates once more. This time, he discovers Yuki's secret - the one everyone else already knows.





	Too Many Surprises #6

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for Gakuen Heaven 2. If you intend to play the game yourself, reading this may ruin your fun a bit. :)
> 
> If you want to know more about the Gakuen Heaven series, please visit my fansite for game translations and summaries:  
> [welcome to Heaven](http://heaven.neo-romance.net/)

**Tuesday, May 22, 2018**

"Mph?" My eyes slid open, revealing a blurry but somewhat familiar room. I was seated in a big, comfortable chair, flopped forward with my head pillowed on my arms, which were on top of a pile of scattered papers. The faint reddish light of sunset streamed in through the massive windows that lined the far wall, reflecting off of the polished wood surface of the long conference room table.

The boardroom. I straightened up and stretched my stiff limbs, trying to remember exactly why I'd chosen to sleep there. Oh. We'd had a meeting, a real meeting where the other board members actually came to the school, and everything had devolved into a circus until Professor Sakaki took charge. It was kind of embarrassing to have him come to my rescue like that, but it was so rare to have physical meetings with everyone and I still wasn't used to it. All the snide comments and barely veiled accusations and, eventually, yelling, took me back to the time when I'd first become director. Back then, everything had been intimidating and all I'd wanted was to escape. Things had changed since then, but it was hard to hold onto those new convictions when someone from the Sakaki Group was openly mocking me.

I sighed. Maybe it would be better if I handed over the directorship to Professor Sakaki now instead of clinging to it out of a weird sense of connection to Brother. He would be so much better at it, used to dealing with the antics of spoiled adults, remaining cool and unruffled in the face of insults. It's not like I had much authority anyway; sure, I came up with some ideas and helped with the work, but I couldn't officially put anything into practice. The professor was the one who had to sign all the official documents. As a minor, my decisions didn't mean anything. The only reason my approvals or rejections became reality was because Professor Sakaki honored my wishes.

"Bleh," I mumbled, staring down at the papers I'd been using as a pillow. No one would blame me for giving up my position, now that I was making a real effort in school in preparation for making my decision about becoming part of Suzubishi. It honestly was hard to deal with the advanced classes, track club, extra English lessons, weekends visiting Suzubishi-san and Professor Ito, _and_ all the responsibilities of director. And yet, I didn't want to give it up. It wasn't only to preserve that connection with Brother, though I'd be lying to myself if I said that wasn't a factor. I wanted to try testing myself.

And soon, the biggest obstacle would be removed. After the Bell One, a lot of board members on the Sakaki side started to back off, maybe on orders from the professor's brother. Or maybe they'd just never liked him, but didn't have the guts to oppose him while he was high on the thrill of blackmailing me and pressuring the professor. Of course, the true nature and depth of his cowardly actions hadn't been revealed to anyone, as promised, but the threat was there and he knew it. Any outbursts were simply token pockets of resistance, the final tantrums of a misbehaving child that had been put in the corner. Those guys would be cleaned out soon enough, when the new board elections took place in a few months. We just had to hang in there a little longer.

I yawned, wondering if work really would get any easier after that. Probably. The Suzubishi Group guys would reclaim a majority, and if they disagreed with any proposed changes, they wouldn't fight dirty to oppose them. They'd act like normal, rational human beings.

...Yeah, right. The Suzubishi Group guys would act up like a bunch of overstimulated toddlers, but at least they wouldn't try to pull anything illegal in their pursuit of profits. I sighed. I really needed to talk to Suzubishi-san more about the school management. When were these guys going to realize that the school was an investment, not something meant to bring direct profits or whatever? Increasing the budget and inviting more guys would pay off in the long run. Economies of scale and all that. Even I knew that much, and I'd slept through most of that class!

Speaking of sleep, what time was it? I reached toward my back pocket for my phone, freezing as a faint sound drifted to my ears. Voices. No, just one, and a familiar one at that. _Yuki?_ That was odd. Why would his voice be nearby? My eyes drifted toward the source of the sound, and I found myself staring at the door that separated the boardroom from Professor Sakaki's office. The door was slightly ajar, letting a sliver of light into the meeting room.

Why was Yuki in Professor Sakaki's office this late? It wasn't unusual for him to help the professor when there was work that involved the student council, but we'd just had a big board meeting. And the professor had said something about missing a few days of work to attend some sort of continuing education event to maintain his teacher certification. Didn't he have to leave tonight because it was kind of far away?

But that was definitely Yuki's voice. I'd know his slightly whiny wheedling tone anywhere, considering how many times he'd hinted at wanting a piece of my candy or to taste a snack. Only this time, the wheedling was about something _completely_ different.

"But you're going to be gone for the rest of the weeeeeek. I'm going to miss you!"

There was a note of exasperation in the professor's voice as he responded, "Yes, Asahina, I'll miss you too, but you've known about this trip for weeks."

Weird. Why on earth would Yuki be whining to Professor Sakaki about missing him? I tilted my head toward the door, listening carefully.

"I know, but! It didn't seem real until just now! I don't think we've ever gone that long without seeing each other, well, ever!"

Professor Sakaki laughed in that indulgent way that meant he was actually kind of frustrated. "Asahina, it's fine, I already promised to text you during breaks and to call you at night, remember? It's not like I'm taking a trip to the North Pole or the bottom of the ocean."

"Buuut," Yuki whined, "you're not getting back until Sunday morning! That means we won't even get to spend Saturday night at the apartment!"

My back stiffened. Apartment? What apartment? Since when did Professor Sakaki have an apartment? He lived at the school dorm, didn't he? So why did he have a secret apartment that he never talked about, and why did Yuki know about it? Why was Yuki spending nights there?!?

"Asahina, you're not going to die from missing one night together. You can come over for a few hours on Sunday." A moment later, he added, "I'll take you on a date. We can go to Takuma and Aimi's restaurant, it's been a few months since we've been there."

I blinked. Did the professor just offer to take Yuki on a date? Wait, no, that wasn't the problem! He hadn't been ruffled at all by Yuki's mention of sleeping over - in fact, he'd acknowledged it, like it was something normal for them!

I felt the back of my neck getting uncomfortably warm, and I reached up to pull at my collar. My mind was buzzing with the strange but seemingly true new information that had been fed into it. Professor Sakaki and Yuki were dating? The boyfriend that Yuki couldn't tell me about, because _he was an adult and would get in serious trouble_ , was Professor Sakaki?!?

And what the hell was someone so cultured, cool, and though I hated to admit it, handsome as Professor Sakaki doing with an idiot like Yuki?!?

"Mm..." Yuki sounded like he was seriously considering the date offer, but then he caught himself. "Wait, but we always go on dates! I want something special this time."

I could almost see the resignation etched on the professor's face as he sighed, "Okay, okay, I'll take you to a fancier place--"

"I wanna do it in your office." I could almost see the shit-eating grin on Yuki's face.

Any remaining trace of amusement in the professor's voice evaporated in an instant. "No. Absolutely not. I've told you a thousand times, no fooling around on school grounds."

My shoulders slumped with relief, though the knot in my stomach remained. Thank god _someone_ had a bit of common sense.

"Why? This is your private office, no one will find out. I'm going to miss you so much, can't you pleeease make an exception just this once?"

"It's never 'just this once' with you, Asahina."

"It will be! I promise! Please, Professor, it would be such a shame not to try it at least once, right? I mean, you're a teacher and I'm your student and this is your private office, that's like the hottest thing _ever_ , isn't it?" I could imagine Yuki's puppy dog eyes, focused with laser intensity upon the professor's face. Ugh, how could anyone resist that? Just imagining it made my chest hurt.

"Asahina, you've been reading too many trashy comics," the professor muttered, his disapproval not quite as sharp as it had been a moment before.

"I didn't get the idea from anywhere, I just thought it would be exciting! Pleaaaase?"

"Asahina, the answer is no. Stop begging."

"Oh, are you worried about making a mess? I have an idea! I'll blow you!" I nearly choked at the sudden cheeriness of Yuki's voice. "If I swallow everything, then there won't be any mess, it'll be like it never happened! So, come on. You know I always swallow it all!"

What... what was Yuki saying, so confidently and without a hint of shame? His words alone were enough to conjure up a mental image that I wasn't really prepared for, one that made my face get hot but also set my hair standing on end. Yuki... doing that. I swallowed hard. Of course he did that, and had been doing it for a while. I mean, that was kind of standard if you were dating a guy, right?

"Asahina, this isn't a good idea."

He was wavering! The professor was definitely wavering, I could hear it in his voice. A shock ran down my spine. If I didn't get the hell out, and soon, I might end up overhearing something so traumatizing that I'd never be able to look either of them in the eye again.

I'd have to be extra careful if I wanted to sneak out of the boardroom without getting noticed. Aside from the door leading directly to Professor Sakaki's office, there was only one exit: a set of large double doors at the far side of the room. My seat at the head of the table was farthest from the doors, which meant that I'd have to creep across the entire massive meeting room without making a sound. And weren't there some creaky floorboards somewhere in the middle? I couldn't remember which side they were on. Near the windows, or near the professor's office?

"Hey, Professor, come on, no one's here."

I bit my tongue, not even daring to mutter _I'm here, you idiot!_ under my breath.

"Asahina, don't grab my arm," the professor protested, but it was only a halfhearted scolding.

"But I love your arms, they're so strong and warm. Please, Professor, hold me. Kiss me..."

Professor Sakaki sighed. I heard the gentle rustle of fabric against fabric, then Yuki's contented and somewhat muffled giggle. And then little smoochy sounds. Ugh. Ugh!! I pushed back my chair as gently as I could manage and attempted to extract myself from the leather seat without making a sound. The chair creaked as it was released from my weight, and I froze, shooting a sharp stare at the door while my heart frantically attempted to leap out of my chest. Seconds ticked by, and a drop of sweat wound its way down the side of my neck.

No reaction. Nothing changed on the other side of the door, except that the kissing noises grew more intense, then suddenly stopped. Yuki grunted in protest.

"Hey, don't go grabbing me there," the professor scolded, but his tone was light and teasing. 

A moment later, Yuki squeaked a little, giggling again. "Hey, you too, no pinching my cheek!"

"Hmph, that's what you get for groping me so roughly."

"Hehe, well, I thought I had to be a little rough so you could feel it through your pants. How about you get those out of the way and I'll show you how gentle I can be?"

No. No no no no no. I had to take the chance and make a break for the door before it was too late. I frantically tried to remember which of the double doors was the squeakiest. I didn't want either of them to realize that someone had just run, silently screaming, from the boardroom, especially when it would only take a moment of thinking to realize it was me.

The distinctive click of metal on metal came from the next room. I gulped. Was that the sound of the professor's belt buckle? A floorboard creaked. What was happening? Was that Yuki dropping to his knees, or the professor taking a wider stance or something?

Wait, no, why was my brain trying to figure it out? Why, instead of trying to save me, was my brain diverting all power to my ears, which were suddenly so hyper-sensitive that I could hear the _clunk-clunk-clunk_ of each individual tooth of the zipper in slow motion as it was undone?!?

I had no choice. My eyes swept the room in one last desperate attempt to find another way to escape, one that wouldn't draw any attention to my presence. Jump out the window? No, those windows didn't even open. Climb through a ceiling vent? That only worked in movies.

Then I spotted it. My salvation.

I hurried over to the red disc on the wall, barely managing to hold back a sigh of relief as my wild eyes took in the small sign mounted beside it: _In case of emergency, please sound the alarm._

Oh hell yes, this was an emergency of the highest order! I jammed my fingers into the button in the center of the fire alarm, bracing myself for the wail that came blasting out of the intercom. It took less than a second for the alarm to start screeching throughout the entire building, the high-pitched sound punctuated by a friendly female voice instructing all occupants to 'exit the building in a safe and timely manner.'

Next door, I heard a different wail, one of frustration and despair. "Whaaa, a fire alarm? Professor, it _has_ to be a false alarm! Let's ignore it!"

"Are you crazy, Asahina? Security will be sweeping the building to make sure no one's left inside. There's no way I'm taking any chances." There was a swift _zip_ followed by the sound of a belt being rebuckled. "Anyway, who can enjoy anything with this horrible noise in the background?"

"This sucks! I thought I was lucky!" Yuki whined. I swear he stamped his foot.

"What's lucky is that this ridiculous plan got shut down before someone caught us. I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Professor Sakaki sounded relieved, though a bit disappointed. "Now come on, let's get outside before the security guard busts in here and gets the wrong idea about this situation."

"It would be the _right_ idea, actually," Yuki grumbled, voice growing slightly fainter as he stomped over to the main door of the professor's office.

I waited until I was absolutely sure that they'd cleared out before creeping over to the door that separated the two rooms, peeking through the crack to confirm that no one was there before shutting the door firmly. My shoulders slumped with relief, and I collapsed into a nearby chair, holding my head in my hands. That was close. Way too close.

With the immediate danger gone, my brain was free to shut off panic mode and go into holy crap mode. Yuki's secret adult boyfriend was Professor Sakaki? Ten minutes ago, I would have laughed and said someone was full of it if they tried to tell me that, but there was no denying it now. I wasn't sure what to feel, emotions a crazy jumble of worry, confusion, fear, relief, anger, and some others I couldn't readily identify. Maybe headache.

Wait, headache wasn't an emotion. But it _was_ the result of a super loud fire alarm blaring in my ears. I had to hurry and evacuate before I was caught hanging out in the boardroom.

"Yuki, you are in _so much_ trouble when I get my hands on you," I grumbled, gathering up my paperwork. A quick peek confirmed that the hallway was empty, and I slipped from the meeting room, locking it behind myself. I made my way to the back exit of the school building without bumping into anyone. Once I was safely outside, I sprinted the entire way back to the dorm, grateful that for once, a tiny scrap of luck had been on my side.

~ end ~


End file.
